Aurora Dream - Episode 8
"Rizumu in a Big Pinch! The Great Studying Strategy" is the eighth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the eighth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis If Rizumu is unable to improve her poor grades with her upcoming test, she will have to quit performing as a Prism Star! '' Summary Aira is sadly making her way home while overlooking her recent test score. Rabi-chi tries to convince her that an ''89 is really good, but she's sure that her little brother, Itsuki, is going to lecture her anyway. As it turns out Aira really got a 68- ''which is lower than the ''70 she had been averaging since middle school. Rabi-chi gently chastises her by telling her that she hasn't been studying lately, so she could easily fix it. They are joined by Rizumu, who asks about Aira's depression. Aira explains what happened and assumes Rizumu did well considering her light mood. Rizumu claims she did and goes on about how important it is to study for any great Prism Star, and how people like her usually do well without even trying. She proudfully reveals her 38; shocking Aira and their mascots as she admires it. Kyoko informs the girls that they will be forbidden for taking part in the upcoming Prism Show due to their poor grades. It is important for a Prism Star to be both academic and skilled, and if people found out their grades dropped since they began participating in Prism Shows, it will tarnish Pretty Top's image. However, they have a make-up exam next week and as long as they get a 70 or higher, they can resume Prism Star Activity. While Aira is relieved, Rizumu isn't convinced she stands a chance. With the test being held during the morning though, Kyoko offers to schedule her the final slot of the Prism Show that day- but if she fails then she will be retiring. It's already been decided. The girls panic hearing this and Rizumu is forced to admit that she's actually failing in three classes. Kyoko also reminds them that they still have to train for the Prism Show. Jun then reveals that everyone will be helping the girls study so that they can try to balance both activities. First they begin with English, where Meganee has an image board and book with items on them. The girls are very surprised to find out that she knows English, and she informs them that to become a Fashion Designer one should be fluent in all languages. She starts by listing some items and saying their English equivilant, then she has the girls repeat. This goes well for a while, but Rizumu loses interest when she finds out the lesson is entirely revolving around Fashion. They move onto Math, with Aira having no problems, although Rizumu struggles and claims her body has a strange allergic reaction to it. Jun tries to help her out while he continues his lesson, but she keeps getting distracted or confused. They bring up how their exam will be covering Quadratic Equations, so Jun attempts to use flowers and plants to help the girls understand- only to get too passionate and fluster the girls until Aira can get him to stop. Heading into the training studio, the girls move onto Science. Rizumu is worried that she won't be able to understand when Penguin-sensei and Yamada come into the room. Aira is quite surprised, but they quickly get into it as he explains that they will be starting with Biology. He asks a question regarding the species they are, but wires get crossed and the girls are unable to determine who he is referring to, so they get the question wrong. While Aira starts to understand a while later, Rizumu grows annoyed when she realizes his lesson is only about penguins and therefore unhelpful. This continues on as Aira questions something, leading to a long winded discussion. With their lessons over for the day, the girls decide to head back home. They are still recovering from what Penguin-Sensei showed them, but not wanting to lose focus, Rizumu tries to go over what they were taught. Bea-chi expresses concern though, unsure if any of it will actually be on the test. It's then the girls run into Callings, who believe they can help the girls out. They bring them to the Ice Rink nearby and Wataru explains that someone like Rizumu would learn through dance well. They start with English and he skates around while speaking in English. Rizumu does not understand until he points out what he did on the ice. He wrote down what he said in English, amazing the girls as they observe it. Sho points out that despite Wataru's looks he is also academic. Rizumu begins to feel hopeful and she follows his lead, which earns the others approval. Wataru informs her that she can also use dance for equations and centripetal force for science, and now that she feels more confident, she continues to study. The following day comes along and Rizumu begins her make-up test with the other students. As this is going on, Aira begins to perform for the Prism Show. Kyoko and Jun discuss how she has improved lately, but they wonder how Rizumu will be doing. Aira focuses on her skating, but she mentally wishes for Rizumu's best. Rizumu thinks back to what she learned when the English portion comes up. She thinks about herself skating, but when the teacher snaps her out of her thoughts she is shocked to realize she's actually standing up, in a skating pose. She quickly sits down and resumes focusing on her exam. After she finishes, Aira worriedly returns backstage to see Rizumu hasn't shown up yet. She begins to worry as Kyoko mentions that their time is almost up, but Wataru assures Aira to just have faith in her friend. They continue waiting as the crowd begins to cheer and yell for Rizumu. Suddenly, everyone looks on in surprise to see Rizumu running towards them. She was able to pass her test, and she rushes by to change and get onto the ice. She performs with the new skills she learned, and she skates around to wow the audience. Afterwards she is greeted by a delighted Aira, who congratulates her for doing so well. Kyoko brings up how this will end up helping Pretty Top's reputation by revealing that if they repeat Rizumu's actions, their grades may improve. Rizumu thanks Wataru for the help and he tells her that they should study together sometime, but Bea-chi points out how much she hates to study, causing everyone to start laughing. Later, Aira is revealed to have gotten a great grade, having tried what Wataru taught Rizumu. She got a 90 ''this time. However, Rizumu managed to top it with a ''91, surprising them as she starts teasing Aira- until she looks at the paper to realize her actual score is a'' 16''. Seeing how happy Rizumu is, Aira is unable to bring herself to tell her the truth. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Penguin-sensei *Yamao Yamada *Wataru Trivia *At various points in the episode, the chains of Aira and Rizumu's necklaces go missing. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 8/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream